1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to warehouse management systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for managing materials of a warehouse.
2. Description of Related Art
General warehouses can be divided into several categories according to uses thereof. The general warehouses may include one in companies to store goods of daily sales, one in factories for storing stock materials and manufactured products for retailing, one in a large warehouse for temporary storage of import/export goods for inspection in airports and the Customs, and one in a specialized warehouse usually in an industrial or factory area for use with companies nearby. Therefore, it is necessary for workers to examine imported materials and exported materials stored in the warehouse. However, timely updating inventory of the warehouse when the materials are imported or exported from the warehouse is inconvenient.
Therefore, an effective system and method for managing imported/exported materials to/from a warehouse is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.